


Take his breath away

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor loves to watch Logan gasp for breath.





	Take his breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 26: breath play!  
No one is surprised I wrote another sabreine xD

Victor had tied Logan to a bed, his legs spread in an M position to make him the most vulnerable and exposed possible. He had also teased him to get him hard. Oh, he loved the way he glared at him; his skin flushed with excitement and his hole twitching and wet with lube were so humiliating for him.

"Ready for the real fun, runt?" he asked, climbing on the bed between his legs.

Logan growled and uselessly pulled on his restraints, trying to be threatening.

Victor laughed and positioned himself, easily penetrating his relaxed hole.

Wolverine groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow, looking at the ceiling.

Creed, of course, didn't let him distract himself. He leaned on him to look at his face, grinning in amusement. He placed his hands around Logan's neck, almost cutting his air.

Wolverine's glare faltered, especially when his nemesis started to fuck him. He sighed and moaned, but soon he could only make strangled sounds as the other tightened his grip.

Victor felt the excitement grow inside of him while he watched the other hopelessly gasp for air, his eyes and mouth open wide as if it could help him breath more freely. He could feel him spasm and clench around his dick, he could see him struggle against his restrains, he could smell his fear and arousal, and it was just so fucking good.

Logan's lungs burned with need, but at the same time he could feel the pleasure from being mercilessly fucked mix with it and cloud his mind with arousal. His head was getting lighter, his self-control was fading, his consciousness was slipping out of his grasp.

When Victor loosened his grip on his neck, Wolverine took a very deep breath.

The fresh air was like a bright light in his fogged mind, his eyes focusing on his nemesis's excited expression. All of his senses sharpened, making him feel almost overwhelmed by the whole situation.

He wasn't allowed a second breath though, Creed tightened his grip again to hear his strangled moans and feel him struggle for air.

Sabretooth could smell Logan's excitement, he could smell the pre-cum that wet the tip of his dick, and he got even more aroused. He felt his orgasm build inside him, making him ram into the other with even more passion.

Wolverine was on the brink of losing consciousness again when he was given the chance to breathe once more. He moaned loudly after that, and his air supply was cut off again.

He knew he was close to coming, and his clouded mind was focused only on that. He clenched rhythmically around Victor, trying to get as much pleasure as possible from him before fainting.

He wasn’t allowed to faint though, Creed was too eager to keep him conscious the whole time, so he carefully studied his reactions to let him breathe the bare minimum he needed.

Victor fucked him hard and fast, moaning and panting, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer.

Logan came just when he was about to faint, his mind so overwhelmed by pleasure that his already unfocused eyes rolled back, his whole body shaking.

Sabretooth came for that with a low growl.

He let go of the other's neck, enjoying his post-orgasm and watching the runt's devastated expression.

When he pulled out Wolverine's mind was still clouded since he barely reacted. He got dressed and freed him, chuckling at his still unfocused gaze.

"If you like it so much I'll do it every time." he joked mostly to himself, leaving him alone.


End file.
